


Epilogue

by lezzyezzy



Category: Brat Pack - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, British Columbia AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzyezzy/pseuds/lezzyezzy
Summary: Whether you're woman or whether you're man / Sometimes you got to take a stand / Just because you think you can / You got to run / You got to run
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Epilogue

The microphone shrieked slightly as Cody pulled it down to his height. He looked over the crowd nervously before clearing his throat.

“Gilakas'la,” Cody began, voice shaking. “Nugwa'a̱m Cody... Cody Batson. Gayutła̱n lax̱ wiwek̓a̱m.”

“Welcome. My name is Cody Batson. I’m uh... From Slumburg.”

He flipped to his next cue card, “Last year, today, the Trueman incident and following legal proceedings rocked our community to its foundation. It’s been a difficult year, filled with confusion, with grief and-and… Righteous anger at the atrocities committed against our sacred youth. Though, I-I don’t think these words could ever properly describe…”

His voice cracked as a terrible feeling rose in his chest- all the rage and sadness forcing their way up.

“I-I’m sorry, I- Janet Wiley will finish welcoming you.” He said before nodding at the woman standing behind him and rushing off the stage.

It was windy outside, though it hardly seemed to phase Cody as he stepped out into the cold. He sighed.

“Hey Codes, you okay?” Karlo followed him out.

“Y-Yeah, I’m… I just…”

Shannon put her hand on his shoulder, “We get it. You were pretty good up there, by the way.”

“... Thanks.”

Beau nodded, “Do you wanna skip out? I mean, we were only really here to support you.”

“Sure, yeah.” Cody replied.

The four of them silently headed off towards their neighbourhood. A lot had changed since last year. Their physical injuries had mostly healed up, Karlo was growing out his hair and had gotten pretty good on the drums. Shannon had gone to _a lot_ of counselling to get her life back on track, and was shooting for valedictorian. Beau had probably come the farthest out of all of them, having gone through what he did. He pretty much single handedly spearheaded all the legal shit they found themselves in once the dust settled and offered the others a place to stay while they figured out which relatives to go live with.

“See you guys.” Cody smiled weakly as Beau and Karlo went their separate ways.

Beau waved, “You too.”

Shannon’s crowded key chain jingled as she opened the door.

“Need anything?” She asked as Cody scurried up the stairs to his room.

“I’ll be fine.”


End file.
